Truths Are Hard
by demondanny123
Summary: SEQUAL TO DARES ARE EASY! Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away. ABUSE SLASH VanezXKurda. ArraXLarten
1. Dares Are Easy Summery

This is my third fanfic

This is the sequal to Dares are easy. Thanks to everyone that read it before, this is basically about Vanez trying to help Kurda with his new abusive relation ship. Also there will be truths in the back ground much like the other one.

I do not own any of the Darren Shan characters. They blong to him as always.

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Prologue:-:

Dares Are Easy!  
It starts off with Vanez winning a dare and Gavner climbing on the table to admit defeat. Darren asked what it was and Seba explained that they did dares a lot and how the dares worked. Seba then dared Vanez to sleep with Kurda, he agreed thinking it would be easy even if Kurda didnt sleep with anyone in the mountain as far as the vampires knew. Vanez got Kurda to kiss him but then for an unknown reason Kurda ran.  
Darren and Seba talk about why he is sure Kurda wont sleep with him and Seba explained about how Kurda didnt like relationships for some reason. Vanez goes to subdue Kurda some more when they both ask the question. Kurda after Vanez left and Vanez after a dream. Am I falling for him? Seba did the dare but was badly made fun off and then Darren dared Larten to camp out with the Bah-Halen spiders.  
Kurda was trying to avoid him but sometimes he just couldnt and Vanez caught him. When Vanez kissed him Kurda showed passion back by kissing him back. Meanwhile Arra dares Seba to sit on Paris Skyle's (the prince) lap.  
Larten and Arra talk and he gets ready to go down into the tunnels. They bet one who would win the Vanez Kurda bet and then began to take bets in from others. Vanez over heard some of the things they where saying and got angry with the insults. Then Larten started to camp out in the tunnels. Vanez was asking Kurda if he wanted to give a shot of them dating. He said he would think about it.  
Kurda thinks about the proposal and finds Darren. He confesses to a bad relationship that left him heart broken and how he doesnt want it to happen again. Darren went to talk to Seba because he felt bad about Kurda. Larten is down in the tunnels when he discovers snakes and abondons the dare to go and tell the princes about the infestation. Kurda is down in the tunnels trying to think when he gets attacked by the snakes and passes out from the poison. When he woke again Vanez explained that he saved him and Kurda told him he wanted to give it a shot, they began to kiss and told eachother they loved eachother. It seemed everything was good but they where so wrong.  
Larten is forced to admit defeat for the dare even though he did it to warn the princes and did it in a humiliating fashion. Kurda and Vanez didnt have sex but where trying to have a relationship. Darren meet up with Seba and said he wanted to talk about the dare, they began to talk but did so while passing Vanez and Kurda's room while they where bot in there. Kurda overheard them talking about the dare and got angry, he woke Vanez rudely and ran off without a word.  
Kurda was eating when Vanez came and tried to get him to tell him what he did. After storming off Kurda found Darren and made him confess to knowing. Gavner dared Harkat to make Larten jealous. Kurda was in the library when Vanez found him and Kurda told him what was wrong, then Vanez was left alone once again.  
Kurda avoiding Vanez. Harkat found a way to do his dare. Vanez and Kurda fight and Kurda tells Vanez to prove that he cared about him.  
Arra joins in or Harkats dare to make Larten jealous. Kurda meet a man called Jet that he said he liked him and he thought he liked him back.  
Arra and Harkat make Larten jealous. Each character had a moment of thoughs and finally Larten and Arra share a passionate moment.  
Gavner admits defeat and Arra dares Darren to wear make up and walk up to Arrow. Kurda and Jet are talking when they also share a possonate moment. Vanez saw them together and got angry. Then Darren won the dare by scaring Arrow.  
The princes declared that there where to be no more dares except on one day of the every twelve years. Vanez found Kurda and said sorry. Then when Jet and Kurda was kissing he stomped on his foot. Finally they all left...

AND SO THE STORY BEGINS!


	2. Welcome Back

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Chapter 1:-:

Everyone filed into the mountain. Darren with his mentor Mr Crepsley. Harkat close to the. Then Arra showed up accompanied with Gavner. Kurda and Jet also showed up but they came a day after everyone else.

Vanez was happy to see them all but most of all he was happy to see Kurda. Kurda and Jet where still together. He wasnt happy to see that. He honestly felt bad about what he had done to Kurda but there was no way to un do it. Plus Kurda was happy... Wasnt he?

****They where all sitting in the eating hall, just thinking of something to do, complaining to one another and telling eachother about anything they may have been up to. Finally they had to find something to pass the time now they where no longer allowed to play dares until next week on the day of dares.

"We could do lots of bets" Larten said "Arra and I enjoyed that last time"

"Too confusing" Arra grumbled "We had a pecific thing then"

"Well..." Kurda said quietly, as if afraid to speak, Vanez frowned at him "Nevermind"

Vanez was about to push for an answer, it wasnt like Kurda to act like this, but before he could Gavner came up with an idea

"We did dares last time!" he grinned "Lets do truths this time!"

"That great!" Arra grinned

"Ok then who starts?" Gavner asked

"I will" Darren volenteered

"Ok then. What boy would you kiss in the hall right now?" Arra smirked

"Um... Never mind" he went to leave, Larten grabbed him and pulled him back "Ok ok... I think... probably... Seba" he mainly said that because Seba was not there!

They all laughed, Kurda's seemed edgy and he waited, glancing at Jet strangly before joining. It was odd but Vanez didnt ask, he didnt have a right to ruin his relationship or break his heart... _again_


	3. Love Is Still There

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Chapter 2:-:

Vanez had just finished training some new vampires. He did that a lot now. Everyone had just came and now everyone was very busy.

Larten, Darren and Harkat where resting from a hard journey.

Arra was showing off on the bars again.

Seba and the princes where hard at work.

Kurda was busy a lot of the time now, mapping and being with Jet.

Jet was taking up much of Kurda's time. They barley had anytime to talk and Kurda always seemed nervous now days, even on his own.

As he was thinking about this he noticed he was walking down, past the corridors. Then he heard someone in a room making a weird noise. It sounded like someone was... _crying_? That couldnt be right, hardly anyone here cried, it was a sign of weakness. He decided to check anyway.

He went to the door closest on his right and pushed his ear against it, he listened... "Two doors down" he mumbled and went down two doors to where he believed the person to be.

He was right. Listening in he heard someone was actually crying. Vanez frowned when the blood drained from his face. This was Kurda's room. He wouldnt be crying. Would he?

Vanez knocked on the door and the crying stopped at once. There was someone moving around quickly then they called softly.

"Who is it?"

"Me" Vanez called

"...Me Vanez?" he asked

"No me easter bunny of course Vanez"

"One second!" he called

Lots more shuffeling and moving, draws where open and shut, Vanez was waiting so long he was about to just enter the room when Kurda opened it smiling. His eyes where not red, so it didnt look like he had been crying, and his cheeks were bone dry. Vanez was sure that he had seen him crying though.

"Hay Vanez. Whats up?" he smiled casually.

"Um... What are you doing right now?" he asked

"I... Um... Well... I was going... maps... yeah maps!" he grinned shakily

"Dont you need to be in the tunnels to do that?"

Kurda didnt say anything, just looked down and everywhere but his face.

Vanez frowned and he smiled shyly. Vanez used to love when he smiled a shy smile... Now he was worried over him.

"I heard crying?" he whispered

"...It was dusty" he smiled, but was whispering as well.

"And?" Vanez scowled

"...My allergies"

"You dont _have_ allergies" Vanez scowled. Kurda blushed. Vanez took his hand gently. "Tell me"

"I cant" he whispered

Vanez pushed him back into his room, he shut the door and bent so he was looking him straight in the eyes. He pushed him against a wall and spoke with a whisper.

"Its ok... Just tell me!"

Maybe it was being so close. Or maybe it was just that they missed each other. But either way, some how their lips found each other. Vanez pushed him against the wall, body against body, tongue's sneaking up to eachother. It was deep and passionate... It was wrong... But then why did it feel just so right!


	4. What the

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Chapter 3:-:

Vanez and Kurda didnt do anything. Not anything too far. But they did almost. They kissed for a while. Took their shirts off and rubbed a little but before things got too bad there was a knock.

They where lay down, kissing deeply, someone knocked and they both froze. Kurda sat bolt up, Vanez next to him. They stared at eachother for a second when the someone knocked again.

"Who is it?" Kurda called without taking his eyes of vanez

"Me" came a voice... Jet

kurda pailed and leaped up "One second" he grabbed Vanez and pulled him up "You have to go" he hissed

Vanez stared at him then suddenly pulled him tightly to his chest, crushing Kurda's lips with his own before letting go and heading for a door that led to one of the many tunnels. Kurda watched him go as he quickly ran then went and opened the door.

Jet scowled at him "What was that?"

"Nothing" he lied

Jet pushed him inside and closed the door before grabbed Kurda by the shoulders and shaking him hard "Dont lie to me!"

"I'm not" he gasped

Jet growled and trode hard on Kurda's foot. Kurda yelled in pain but was pushed against the wall, Jet glaring at him. He shrank back in fear.

****Vanez stared in shock, he couldnt believe it. Jet just yelled, shook and stomped on Kurda yet the vampire did nothing to stop him. He was tempted to leap out and rip Jet limb from limb but something was stopping him.

Maybe it was a one time thing?

Maybe he was drunk?

Maybe he imagined it?

Or more likely, maybe he was afraid Kurda wouldnt want him to and would hate him if he did.

In the end he made his mind up a little too late because they had already turned and left. He sighed and decided to have a word with him when he could.... If he could.


	5. Promise

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Chapter 4:-:

Vanez walked slowly. He was still thinking about what he had seen. Vanez had made his mind up to go and ask Kurda what on Earth that was about. Only problem was he couldnt seem to find him. He searched down in the tunnels, in the games hall, the food hall, the library, the wash hall even the hall of death!

Finally after ages of searching he was about to give up when he ran into him. He had been in Seba's office discussing something to do with his maps and the tunnels.

"I have been looking for you" he said taking Kurda's shoulders

"You know me. Busy Busy" he smiled and went to walk off

"Kurda I want to talk to you"

"Cant Jet is waiting to see me and he hates it when I am late" he smiled sheepishly

"Its about Jet... Please"

"Make it quick then"

"...Does Jet... I mean does he ever... Hurt you?"

Kurda looked up sharply "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" he sighed

"No I dont! look I have to go" he went to leave

Vanez grabbed him and Kurda suddenly spun around and punched him in the face. Vanez was taken aback and fell hard on his butt. Kurda spun and ran as fast as he could. He has to make space between them.

****Vanez was now not in the mood. He went around asking if anyone knew where Jet or Kurda where. No one did.

"I am gonna kill both of em" he growled and stormed on.

****Kurda rubbed his now bruised wrist. He couldnt seem to do any thing right as far as Jet was conserned.

There was a knock on his door, he froze and slowly stood.

"Who is it?" he called

"Me!" Vanez snapped, he sounded angry

"I am kind of busy"

"Open it! Before I break it!"

Kurda groaned but opened the door. Vanez stormed in, he slammed the door and turnt on Kurda. Kurda shrank back.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" he growled

****"He hits me a lot" Kurda whispered "Sometimes my bones break but I just tell people I was trying to fight more so they would stop making fun of me"

"Why dont you tell anyone" he whispered back

They where sitting on the coffin, opposite each other. Kurda was finally explaining what was wrong with him. Vanez couldnt believe this.

"I was afraid" he moaned

"Of who? Jet?" Vanez asked "Kurda if you told we could have kept him away"

"I didnt think" Kurda said

"Thats a first" he tried to joke but Kurda's mouth didnt even twitch "Look Kurda, we can tell the princes, they can sort him out"

"No they cant" he moaned

"Kurda" Vanez began

"Please dont tell anyone!" he begged

"Kurda" he tried again

"Promise Vanez" he knelt right in front of him and took his hands "Promise you wont tell anyone"

"I cant-" he was cut of by kurda's lips

Kurda slipped his tongue along Vanez's lips tracing them. Vanez eyes slid closed so he could push all his senses to the feel of Kurda's lips against his own. Kurda still had hold of his hands. Squeezing them gently, eyes closed, lips conected, tongues twisted, minds shut down. Then Kurda pulled back. He did so slowly. When Vanez eyes opened, Kurda was staring at him.

"Please" he whispered

"...I wont tell" he sighed and as Kurda began to grin "But... I wont stand by if I see him hurting you again... And I will stop him any way I can"

Kurda's arms flew around his neck. There lips collided again. Vanez yelled a muffle cry but then relaxed, placed his hands on Kurda's hips. Hodling him close, lips pressed against one another. And thats when the fun began for the two.


	6. Uhoh

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Chapter 5:-:

Kurda woke next to Vanez, his head rested on his cool chest. He smiled and moved closer to him, arms wound around his bare body. Vanez own arms circled Kurda, though he was still asleep.

Kurda lifted his head and kissed his chest, Vanez moaned and pulled him closer, her rubbed his face in the blondes cool blonde hair. Then he brought his hand and took hold of his chin. Lifted him up and kissed him softly. Kurda half gasped half moaned as his tongue slid into his mouth.

Kurda pulled away, he whispered "Vanez... The others... We... Shouldnt..."

Vanez pulled him back and kissed him again. Kurda wanted to fight. To tell him to stop it but it felt so nice and taste so good. In the end he just fell into his arms welcominly and kissed back.

****

Back in the main hall however the truths where really starting to heat up.

At that moment Larten was feeling very awkward. Arra and he had gone into the hall and went to fight a little when Gavner caught him and asked a truth.

"If that Derrina girl hadnt died would you still be with Arra?" Gavner asked, not actually realizing that Arra was standing right behind him

"What?!" she yelled and glared at them "He had better not mean my baby cousin Derrina!"

"Um..." Larten blushed and Gavner bit his lower lips, mumbling woops "Well... Its complicated"

"Larten did you ask me out after you mated with my cousin?" Arra growled

"Its complicated Arra" he moaned

"Well until that changes get a new mate!" she snapped, spinning around and storming off.

Larten stared after her then spun around and glared at Gavner, who shrank back weakly repearting the same words "I didnt know"

****

Arra was so annoyed, honestly she wasnt sure why she was so annoyed. She had been with plenty of men before Larten... well not plenty but a few, and she knew Larten had had one or two other mates. So why was her cousin being with him annoying her so much.

Maybe it was what Gavner had asked... 'If that Derrina girl hadnt died would you still be with Arra?'. Would Larten even care for her if her cousin had been alive. Did he even love her or did he see her cousin through her.

Arra and her cousin Derrina where very much alike, Derrina was the more beautiful but she couldnt have children, when she found out about the vampires she wanted to join them. Arra and Derrina had been best friends so she told Arra of her plans. Arra joined along with her and they went to vampire mountain where they where trained, they meet Larten and Arra feel in love but he never seemed to notice her. She had no idea he was with her cousin. Derrina died in her trials and Arra was miserable so Larten comforted her, she thought he did it because he cared for her... maybe she was wrong... Did Larten even know who she was before then...


	7. Mika's Fancy

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Chapter 6:-:

Arra still wasnt speaking to Larten. Larten kept trying to grab her and talk to her but she made it clear she didnt want to hear it unless it was urgent as hell and involed death and vampaneze. Gavner couldnt seem to stop apologising, he kept saying how sorry he was and even spoke to Arra himself but no matter what they did, she refused.

"I am really sorry Larten I really didnt see her" Gavner said for what must have been the hundreth time.

"Its ok Gavner" Larten growled under his breath

Darren was having a go at talking to Arra. But he is playing its cool. Gavner came right out with trying to get her to calm down and talk to him but she just cut him out altogether. So now Darren was just trying to calm her down so that she would talk to him on her own.

"Its ok... I didnt know you had a cousin" Darren said

"We were best friends... Best friends! And she never told me she was mating Larten!" Arra snapped

"Maybe she had a good reason" Darren shrugged

"Give me one good reason to keep that from your family! From your best friend!" Arra roared nearly smashing her apounents leg right from under neath him.

"Um..." Darren thought but he had no idea and then suggested "Maybe they didnt want to hurt you"

"Hurt me?! How do you think I feel now?!" she screamed

She smashed it into his shoulders, he roared in pain and fell hard, nearly toppeling off but managing to stay on and pull himself back up right.

"Kid!" the man snapped "Save it for afterwards _please_!"

"Oh um sorry" Darren blushed and stood back

Arra finished off her apponent shortly after, now one hundred percent focused on it she could finished them off quickly.

When she had done that Darren and Arra went to the hall fo eating to have something to eat and Arra could rant about Larten some more.

*****

Kurda was feeling funny, he felt like he should be guilty he cheated on Jet but right now all he could feel was... happiness that Vanez made him feel. He had spent all morning with Vanez and didnt regrete a moment of it.

Right now he was in his room, drawing a picture of Vanez. He couldnt stop himself from taking close attention to his body.

He smiled at the drawing and gazed at it, he barley noticed the door opening and someone creep inside. He just suddenly saw the peace of paper ripped from beheathe him and Jat holding it in front of his face.

"Jet" he gasped, leaping up and staring at him

"Whats this?" he frowned

"Nothing" Kurda gasped, standing and walking over to him

"Its a guy... One eyed... Its that Vanez guy isnt it!" he growled

"No... I mean yes... I mean kind of" Kurda stammered fear rising in his throat

"Make up your mind!" he snapped and back handed him across the face

"I'm sorry" he sobbed gasping

Kurda got to his knees to have something smash into his back and force him onto his stomach. Jet brought down a fist and smahsed the back of his head as hard as he could, making him scream and cry in pain.

"You dirty little slut!" he shouted and brought his fist onto Kurda's face

"I'm sorry" he cried again

"Not sorry enough!" Jet shouted and hit him again

Again and again. Hit after hit. punch after punch. Pain after pain. scream after scream. until Jet finally had enough, he stood, glaring at Kurda, who pushed himself to his knees, spat on the floor and snapped.

"You better watch yourself or next time I wont stop!" with that he stormed out of the room, ripping the picture of Vanez as he did

Kurda watched him go and then weakly began to cry, he lay on the stone cold floor, tears running from his eyes until he was howling like a wolf in the night. He sobbed for hours and finally lifted his head. He didnt know what to do, he could go to Vanez, he would comfort him but he might get angry.

In the end he stood and went to his coffin where he hid his things, covering up his bruises and any other things like that so no one would see him, then he went to find Vanez and tell him he just had a nightmare.

*****

In the hall of princes, Mika was sitting on his throne calmly. Suddenly Darren was beside him making him jump.

"Darren... What do you want?" Mika glared

"Truths" he asked innocently

"I do not participate in such trivial games" Mika rolled his eyes

"Come on just one" Darren grinned

"Fine" he rolled his eyes

"Who do you fancy in this mountain?" Darren asked

"...Never mind!" he snapped blushing deep red

"You have to tell now" Paris chuckled, sitting right next to him

"..." Mika mumbled it so quietly no one heard

"We cant hear you" Darren sang

"Arrow!" he roared

Darren and Paris both froze. Then suddenly both began to laugh hard. Mika turned bright red and shrank down in his chair. They couldnt help it, after all Mika... Prince Mika Ver Leth! Liked Arrow!

They where not going to let him forget this easily!


	8. Arrow's Fancy

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Chapter 7:-:

Vanez let Kurda stay with him. They squeezed into the coffin where Kurda fell asleep almost imediantly. Vanez however stayed awake, just so that he could watch Kurda sleep. He ran his hands through the blondes hair and down his body, making him shiver in his sleep. He went and ran his fingers through his hair when he stopped. There was a large bruise on his head under his blonde hair. He frowned and began to get angry, he knew exactly who had done this.

"Kurda" he whispered but the vampire lay perfectly asleep.

Vanez sighed and decided to leave him, he held him close and closed his own eyes after shutting the lid. Just the two of them, lying like that, it was nice. Peacful.

*****

Darren sat next to Arra as she stabed the beef repeatedly. She wasnt even eating it, she was just trying to kill the dead thing.

"Are you ok now?" Darren asked when she lay her knife down.

"Do I look ok?!" she snapped

"...I'm gonna guess thats a no" Darren mumbled.

"Darren why are you here?" she sighed

"Because I am your friend, I want to help you" He answered

"Thats not what I mean. What are you doing here. In the mountain"

"Because Mr Crepsley is my mentor and I need him" Darren said

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do!"

"How would you feel if you felt as if you where betrayed by him?"

"...I dont know" he mumbled shrugging

"Well I for one feel hurt! And alone!" she snapped gulping down some ale.

"Arra..." Darren tried again

"Darren just leave me alone!" she snapped

Darren knew she wasnt going to talk to him, in fact she was most likely to slap him or worse if he stayed. Sighing he stood and left Arra to her ale, she was really upset about this, why? Darren didnt even see the big deal!

*****

Arrow had heard a rumor that Mika liked him, that was very unexpected, but he couldnt have felt more relieved, as long as he avoided questions of if he liked Mika he could retain his reputation and yet maybe get with the man he liked.

Only problem was he couldnt seem to get anywhere near the other prince.

"Well I guess that I might have to try a little harder" he muttered to himself watching Mika from another door way.


	9. Love Shown And Given

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Chapter 8:-:

Vanez caught Kurda as soon as they woke. Kurda woke first and slipped the lid open then started to climb out, going to get something to eat on his own because he didnt want to wake Vanez. However Vanez woke seconds after him and grabbed his wrist when he tried to leave then pulled him down for a deep kiss. When he let Kurda sit up again he smirked.

"Sneaking off?" Vanez winked

"Trying to" Kurda chuckled

"Hay can I talk to you?" Vanez asked, he sat up as Kurda got out and pulled his shirt over his vest. Vanez watched him as he came and sat beside the coffin.

"Shoot" Kurda nodded

"Did... Did you and Jet... Get in any argument... Lately?" Vanez asked awkwardly

"...What makes you say that?" Kurda asked after a moment of pause

"This" he whispered, Vanez reached over, watched Kurda wince as he stroked his hair out of the way and stroked his bruise

Kurda shut his eyes as he felt Vanez touch him, tears building in his eyes. Vanez got out the coffin and sat next to Kurda then hugged and kissed him.

"Dont tell anyone" Kurda whispered

"I wont" he promised and though to himself 'I am going to deal with Jet Personally'

*****

The next truth was very interesting... Seba Nile said he was going to have a shower when Gavner snorted and he asked "Gavner... Truth... When was the last time you showered?"

"...Um... twelve years" he muttered

"What the! That has to be your worst truth" Seba laughed

"No it isnt" said Arrow who sat down beside them "Gavner tell them what you told me"

"...I used to live on the streets when I was human" he growled

"No way!" Seba laughed

"Shut it" he growled while they both laughed at him

"So Arrow... Heard about Mika's crush?" Seba smirked sitting down again, thoughts of a wash completly forgotten.

"...yes..." he mumbled

"Truth.... Do you like him the way he likes you?" Gavner grinned wickedly

"...Yes" he said, barley above a whisper.

*****

News had spread quickly of Arrow's liking for Mika. It was almost impossible for the two princes to leave their rooms and go anywhere. Even though they where princes and no one really made fun of them it was still embaressing that they knew!

Most of all, they avoided each other. They couldnt stand being around each other after knowing what they said. That was until they both happened to go to get new clothes. They ran right into each other while grabbing the clothes.

"Um..." they said, staring at one another

"I... Uh..." Arrow blushed

"Uh yeah" Mika said

They went to walk past eachother when suddenly Arrow stopped. He took a deep breath and grabbed Mika's shirt, then pulled him to a kiss.

*****

Larten had had it. He went in search of Arra. He searched for her in the eating hall, then the games hall then finally we went to her room. People had said she had been eating but then was sent out after she broke the bench with her fist. Larten was slightly worried but ignored it. The games hall said that after watching her take her anger out on three vampires others where too uneasy to have ago against her. feeling slightly more worried he went to her room.

Arra meanwhile was laying in her coffin, tossing and turned with anger when she heard a knock on the door.

"Darren! If that is you! Then dont even bother! Just go away!" Arra shouted

Larten knocked again

"Of for ****'s sake" Arra hissed, she stood and stormed over. She flung open the door.

The minute it opened Larten leaned over and kissed her, hands wrapped around her.

* * *

**_Will Arra kiss back? What will Vanez do to Jet? How many more people are going to tell the truth?_**

**_Sorry its short but I wasnt sure what else to add and also sorry, holiday, be doing more now, please review again and once again I am sorry._**


	10. Troubles

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Chapter 9:-:

The kiss lasted for a longer time than Larten thought, before Arra pushed him away. She panted and glared at him fully, shaking and looking very angry but at the same time, relaxed. Larten had his serious face on and was also panting quite hard.

"I did mate your cousin" Larten said "But only because I didnt know how to ask you. I hoped it would give me courage, I shouldnt have used her but I needed to know so I could as you to become my mate"

"..." Arra blinked, at a loss for words

"Say something... please?" Larten sighed

"I dont know what to say" she sighed

"Anything would be really nice" Larten whispered

"I dont know Larten!" she snapped

"..." this time it was Larten who was at a loss for words

"Please..." Arra began

"What?" Larten blinked

"Larten... Please leave, I need to think things through" she sighed

"...Alright" Larten mumbled, disapointed at her reaction.

He stood there for only a second longer, before he turned around and left, just like that. Arra felt tears fill her eyes but desperatly tried to force them back, she had promised a long time ago she would never be like her mother, she would never cry over men.

Instead she lay down and tried to get some sleep, hoping to sleep over what had happened.

*****Vanez was looking for jet... Because he was pissed. He had stayed quiet up until now, Jet had to be stopped, he was no longer going to hurt his Kurda. He eventually found him, in his room, he was just getting ready to go and get Kurda as well.

He knocked loudly and didnt bother waiting, kicking the door down and storming inside, suprising Jet, but then he quickly grew angry again.

"What do you want?!" he snapped, he didnt like Vanez because Kurda liked Vanez.

"To do this" Vanez brought his fist around and punched Jet hard

Jet fell to the ground hard. Vanez then brought his foot back and gave him several kicks as hard as he could in the stomach. He didnt stop until he heard a satisfying crack. Then he got down on one knee and glared at him.

"You are to stay away from Kurda. You go near him and I will murder you, even if it means I get in trouble myself..." Vanez grabbed his hair and growled "Got it?!"

Jet couldnt speak, there was too much blood in his mouth, so instead he forced a stiff and angry nod.

"Good, glad we understand each other" Vanez smirked

He stood up, gave Jet one last hard kick in the face and then left to find Kurda again. He didnt have to worry about Jet any longer.

*****It was offical! Arrow and Mika where a couple! It was so laughable at first but after a while it was just another thing in the mountain. The truths continued...

"Truth's Darren" Seba said "Are you a virgin?"

Darren blushed a deep red and stuffed his mouth full of bread before answering. But it was so muffled that you couldnt understand it.

"Excuse me Darren?" Seba smirked

"NO!" he snapped

Seba faked a gasp "Now Darren! I would have never thought! Truths, Boy or girl?"

"Girl of course!" he snapped

Seba chuckled and slapped him on the back then looked up and blinked. Larten came in looking very miserable. They blinked but he said nothing as he sat down and stared off into the hall.

"Something wrong Larten?" Seba asked

"No" he sighed

"You seem depressed"

"I am fine" he sighed

"You-" Darren began

"I said I was fine!" he snapped

"I was just gonna asked if you where gonna eat anything" darren shrank back

Larten glared then sighed, he reached over and patted his shoulder "I am sorry Darren, I did not mean to snap at you"

"Its OK" Darren mumbled shrugging

"You should head back to your room for some sleep, I shall come as well" Larten stood

Darren nodded and stood, he waited for Larten to stand and followed him, waving back to Seba, whom was frowning at Larten in confusion.

* * *

**_Sorry its short but I wasnt sure what else to add and also sorry, holiday, be doing more now, please review again and once again I am sorry._**


	11. THE END

Tital: Truths Are Hard  
Summery:Everyone is back and they are playing a new game. Truth. This will bring people closer and push others away.  
By: Dannydemon123  
To: Anyone that likes Vanez/Kurda and Arra/Larten as a couple  
Goal: To do a sequal for the first time

* * *

:-:Chapter 10:-:

When he found Kurda, the young blond vampire was watching as a pair of vampires wrestled in the cages of the sports hall. He normally wouldn't set foot in there but he was afraid that Jet would find him otherwise and he really wasnt in the mood to see him right now.

That was when Vanez walked in, he had looked all over and couldn't find him anywhere. He sighed a breath of relief when he finally saw him leaning against the wall. He walked over, beaming at him. When Kurda looked up he saw him and grinned himself.

"Where have you been?" Kurda asked as Vanez draped his arms around him

"Just around, Kurda... mate with me" Vanez suddent asked

"What?! You know I cant Vanez, what about Jet" Kurda frowned

"Dont worry about Jet" he smirked

"... Vanes what do you mean 'Just around'?" Kurda asked

Vanez smirked and winked at Kurda whose jaw dropped and he stared, wide eyed at him. Vanez leaned down and kissed the tip of Kurda's nose making him blink and blush. He tried to glare at the large vampire but a small smile forced its way around.

"Vanez you didnt do something you will regret did you?" Kurda asked nervously

"Of course not Kurda, I would never regret that, I promise" Vanez smirked

"Vanez" Kurda warned him

"Shh, come on" he took Kurda's hand and pulled him along

Although he wanted to fight and snap at him, demanding what he done to Jet, Kurda couldnt help but have a small smile on his face as Vanez dragged him off. He sighed as he was pulled into Vanez's room and his lips crashed against Kurda's.

Kurda gave a muffled yell before relaxing and allowed Vanez's arms to slip around his small body and pull him into a tight hug. Vanez smiled into the kiss and held Kurda close.

*****

Arra was on her own in the games hall. Or at least she thought she was on her own. She didnt realize Larten slip into the room or him see her and make his way over to her. He watched her for a second, she was beating on a punching bad, rising her leg and side kicking, taking all her anger out on it.

"Arra" he said slowly

Arra froze but then didnt turn around. Instead she continued to kick at the bag.

"Arra please" Larten begged

"Go away" she growled

"Please Arra you can not ignore me forever" Larten sighed

"Watch me" she snarled

"Arra!" he snapped

It was the first time he had ever began to grow angry with her. It socked her for a second but she decided to let it slide and continued to beat onto the bag. Larten grew angry, he just wanted Arra to understand. He suddenly jumped forward and grabbed Arra's wrist pulling her around to face him. Arra hadnt expected this and fell, luckily landing on top of Larten to ease her fall.

"Woa!" She yelped "Now look what you have done!"

"Me! You where the one that would not turn around!" he snapped

"Well maybe because I didnt want to talk to you!"

"That is what I do not understand!"

"What are you talking about?" she blinked

"Arra, I love you! I really do. Why cant you understand that just because I liked your cousin doesnt mean that it would change anything between us if she were still alive" Larten said

"Larten..." she gasped and blinked

"Truths Arra" Larten demanded grabbing her shoulders "Do you love me?"

"I... I..." she stared at him unsure

"Well?" Larten waited patiently

"I love you" she sighed

"Then why is it so hard to believe me when I say that although I did mate your cousin, I never lied to her but now I do love you" Larten pressed

"I dont know, I guess I am just confused or something" Arra sighed and looked away

"Arra... Look at me" he whispered

She looked up slowly

"I. Love. You" he said slowly and kissed her again

*****

"Aww you two look so cute together" Seba chuckled

"Shut up Seba" Vanez warned

They had come in together and Vanez had pulled Kurda onto his lap. Kurda hadnt mind but he was blushing furiously as people stared at them. Seba had sat down in front of them, he stared at them in silence for a long time before smiling and saying what he said.

Vanez did not care in the least what people thought, he was just glad that he had his Kurda to himself and that Jet was not going to hurt him any longer. Then one by one everyone came in for a meeting from the pinces. Larten and Darren said nothing as they sat down but Gavner and Seba had not stop smirking and staring. When Vancha passed he actually began to sing.

"Vanez and Kurda sitting in a tree... K I S S I N G. First comes love then comes mating then comes Vanez with a baby carrage"

Vanez growled while Kurda turned a very dark shade of pink. Then he went and sat with the other princes, they all looked forward in silence when Paris stood up.

"From now on" he began "No games other than combate are allowed to be played in the mountain! Understod?"

There were shouts and complaints from most of the vampires but all the princes crossed their arms and shook their heads, they had enough.

"Any one caught playing ridiculous games will be kicked out of the mountain!"

Arra was suddenly beside Larten, she smiled and shrugged at him

"Just have to entertain ourselves in some other ways" she smiled

Larten grinned at that

"AAAA Men!" called Vanez and Kurda laughed

Everything was right with the vampires...

* * *

THE END THANK YOU FOR READING!!!

* * *

And Thank You for all the reviews

= 4 reviews altogether  
SilverVenom = 2 reviews altogether  
Rowan Rawr = 7 reviews altogether  
Stranger AL = 4 reviews altogether  
Blue Smarties Are Back = 4 reviews altogether  
cocobeforechanel = 4 reviews altogether  
-OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder = 1 review altogether  
Daze Foul = 1 review altogether  
xoxlizzie = 2 reviews altogether  
mini-ares = 1 review altogether  
doannghi (Drakon Slayer) = 6 reviews altogether  
CarliseCullenIsMyHomeboy12 = 2 reviews altogether  
Bree Kazu = 1 review altogether


End file.
